The Nomand soul - recenzja
Opis Jest to pierwszy film Klocucha, opublikowany jeden dzień po jego założeniu konta Klocuch12. Można usłyszeć różnicę pomiędzy ówczesnym a aktualnym głosem autora, co może być spowodowane przechodzoną w międzyczasie mutacją głosu. Podczas lata 2012 film został wykasowany, co wywołało wiele plotek i kontrowersji. Powody tej decyzji są nieznane. Film thumb|center|335 px|REUPLOAD ORYGINALNEGO FILMU Transkrypcja 00:01: The Nomand Soul wideorecenzja. 00:08: Menu główne, mamy load game, opcje i quit. 00:13: Wybieram nową grę. 00:14: Wpisuje się profil. 00:22: O, mamy już. 00:25: No i dajemy tutaj grę. 00:28: Tutaj pojawia nam się gościu. 00:33: On taki jakiś... Oj, chciałem przyspieszyć filmik ale chyba się nie da. 00:38: No i on coś mówi tu. Tutaj widać taki bohater jest, w jakiejś zbroi jakby. 00:45: Wchodzi to takiego portalu jakiegoś. Tutaj widzimy tak, takie dziwne kolory różne. 01:03: O, gra mi się troszkę ścina, bo mam słabego PeCeta akurat. 01:06: Ale widzimy tutaj filmik. On, bohater wchodzi to takiego portalu. 01:12: I on się pojawia w takim świecie jakimś. 01:13: Takie różne skrzynie są. 01:16: I takie dziwne rzeczy. 01:21: I świat jest ogólnie nowoczesny. 01:22: I pojawia się jakiś potwór. 01:27: Potwór nas atakuje. 01:31: I jak widać grafika jest niezła, ale na niektórych sprzętach może się ścinać lekko, jak u mnie. 01:40: I nas potwór zaatakował, i nam jakąś truciznę wstrzyknął chyba, czy coś. 01:45: No, i tutaj przychodzi taki jakby robokot, rozwala skrzynki. 01:52: No, i on coś tutaj do nas mówi, ale to po niemiecku jest bo akurat nie ma spolszczenia. 01:57: Nie ma akurat w internecie chyba. Szukałem i nie ma. 02:01: No i mówi coś po niemiecku. Ja tam nie znam dokładnie. 02:15: No, i on tutaj sobie odchodzi teraz, i idzie do takiej ścieżki. 02:23: I my musimy go gonić. 02:27: Bohater wstaje i tera idziemy go gonić. 02:30: Sterowanie jest takie jak w GTA, na przykład San Andreas. 02:36: Widać od tyłu, i chodzimy tak, można skakać. 02:41: Skaczemy tak, to jest prawie jak GTA. 02:47: Tutaj musimy wejść w taką ścieżkę, no i pojawia się filmik. 02:56: Tutaj widać naszego bohatera, dokładnie teraz. 03:02: No, i idziemy dalej. 03:08: Skaczę, bo szybciej się skacze, szybciej się wtedy idzie jak się skacze. 03:13: Idziemy przez taką ścieżkę taką. 03:19: O, tu mi się zacięło przez chwilę, nie wiem coś... 03:25: No, o weszłem tutaj. 03:31: O, tu mamy taki duży świat, też tu jest upodobnienie takie jakby do GTA. 03:36: O, tutaj są przechodnie, prawie każdy inny. 03:44: No, i mamy taki filmik się pojawia, pokazuje nam cały świat, samochody jeżdżą, muzyka jest taka fajna. 03:55: O, i to jest Ediosa Gra. Edios zrobił na przykład Hitmena, albo takie podobne gry. 04:04: I jest taka muzyczka fajna. 04:08: No i tak śpiewał: "Łen Dżusi cośtam", nie. 04:12: I tu widzimy tak całe miasto pokazuje nam, i nazwa gry tu jest. 04:21: No, i to będzie na tyle, ja się żegnam, i do końca sobie oglądnijcie tu filmik. Ciekawostki *Występuje tu piersze porównanie do GTA San Andreas. Jego przedmiotem nie jest jednak grafika, a sterowanie. *Klocuch wymawia nazwę GTA, poprawnie (San Andreas, a nie Sa Nandreas), co może budzić podejrzenia, że późniejsze błędy słowne były zamierzone. *Zastanawiający jest prawidłowy zapis słowa dubbing w tagach, ponieważ w późniejszym czasie Klocuch operuje niepoprawną formą - "dubling". *Ten filmik został desygnowany mylnymi tagami (m.in.: "wielki mix", "siema heniu"), najprawdopodobniej mającymi zwiększyć popularność filmiku. Cytaty "No, i on coś tutaj do nas mówi, ale to po niemiecku jest bo akurat nie ma spolszczenia." -Klocuch myli język niemiecki z angielskim. "Sterowanie jest takie jak w GTA, na przykład San Andreas." -Pierwsze porównanie gry do San Andreas. "O, i to jest Ediosa Gra. Edios zrobił na przykład Hitmena, albo takie podobne gry." -Klocuch źle wymawia nazwę "Eidos". "No i tak śpiewał: "Łen Dżusi cośtam", nie." -Nieudolna próba zaśpiewania. Kategoria:Wideorecenzje Kategoria:Klocuch12